


Aubade

by Astralselenophile



Category: EXO (Band), Gugudan (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, Can someone please be proud of me, F/M, Heartbreak, Kpop industry being unfair, Like fuck I'm trying, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralselenophile/pseuds/Astralselenophile
Summary: Aubade- a poem or piece of music appropriate to the dawn or early morningIt wasn't the first time she complained about it. Why couldn't you pursue your dreams and find true love? Why is "love" viewed as a "scandal"? Why couldn't they accept dating? Yet she understood. You have to give up some things for your dreams.Sejeong closed her eyes as a few tears escaped.Sehun stopped dancing after a night of practice in the studio. His muscles weighted like lead and he knew he was going to regret this. But he had to keep practicing. Practicing to improve his skills. Practicing to maintain his figure. Practicing to keep his mind off things- mind off HER.
Relationships: Kim Sejeong/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Aubade

**Author's Note:**

> People in my country are attacking Sejeong recently, saying she's just trying to gain attention. Made me really fucking pissed.  
> Anyway, 8 days 'til Busted! 3 :)

Sejeong had drained all her energy these past few days. She had all sorts of projects and had flown all over the country. Yet she was here again. The place of her most painful memories.

Sejeong flopped on her bed and closed her eyes as the wave of sorrow hit her. . She felt her heartthrob as if it was getting stabbed.

She could feel her walls fall and crumble. Even if she ignored it and redirected her attention, she couldn't forget him. She'd been so occupied these days that she couldn't even cry. Now that she was alone, she could finally let out her emotions. She felt empty, betrayed, stunned and nauseous.

It made it worst that she couldn't even get mad at Sehun. She knew they'd have to separate. They couldn't afford to be together, especially as idols. It was best for their careers.

It wasn't the first time she complained about it. Why couldn't you pursue your dreams and find true love? Why is "love" viewed as a "scandal"? Why couldn't they accept dating? Yet she understood. You have to give up some things for your dreams.

Sejeong closed her eyes as a few tears escaped.

Sehun stopped dancing after a night of practice in the studio. His muscles weighted like lead and he knew he was going to regret this. But he had to keep practicing. Practicing to improve his skills. Practicing to maintain his figure. Practicing to keep his mind off things- mind off HER.

He hated himself for hurting her. Hated the crestfallen look she had when he suggested ending their relationship. Hated that she agreed. Hated the fact she tried to cover up her feelings with a smile. Hated how even if she smiled, tears filled her eyes. Hated how unfair life was.

He knew that some of his fans couldn't accept Sejeong. She'd be the one that takes most of the damage. Their future would be difficult and challenging. It was better for both of them, even if his heart ached for her with every heartbeat.

As he was leaving the building, he noticed the sun coming up. It's golden rays lit the tops of skyscrapers. Sehun stopped to admire the beautiful scenery.

_It's a shame such a pleasing view connected to such a painful memory._

Sejeong opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above her. She'd cried for hours, sobbing her heart out and must've fallen asleep. She sat up and looked at the mirror. Her eyes red and swollen from crying, her hair was a mess and her clothes rumpled.

The sunrise peeked through her curtains, casting a beautiful glow across her room. Sejeong stood up and opened the curtains to look at the sunrise.

Sunrise. Sehun had broken up with her at sunrise. He'd took her exploring the city, eating street food and took her on the rooftop of a building to watch the sunrise. It was cruel that a couple of words ruined a perfect night. Sejeong felt her eyes sting as her heart panged again.

She felt angry with herself, that she was so glass-hearted and affected by him. Was she going to cry every time she looked at the sun or thought of this city? Was she going to be vulnerable because of a guy?

Sejeong vowed that she was going to learn from this experience. Her life would not revolve around Sehun. She would not bawl her eyes out and spend nights in heartbreak.

She opened her laptop and began typing down ideas and lyrics for her new song.

Months later, Sejeong released her new single "Aubade", which gained a lot of popularity. To regular people, it was soothing and pleasing to listen to. To heartbroken teens, they found the lyrics relatable and tragic. To Sejeong and Sehun, it was like a sunrise. Too agonizing to look at, yet impossible to ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, your opinion means so much to me.  
>  _I would literally die for you._


End file.
